


Anything Goes

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: A lot of talking, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with a lot of feelings, Screaming, album in progress, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Nick is angry at everyone and everything.Roger is always smiling.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the recordings of Paper Gods
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. no beta.  
> Please leave feedback

Nick was angry at everyone and everything, his patience at an end.  
That damn album would never be finished, never ever. Who had the stupid idea to call on what felt like 5 million guest musicians and singers, for fuck`s sake!  
Lindsay Lohan? Oh please! This terrible woman had no work ethic, was always late and couldn't sing at all. 

Simon and John were in a shitty mood, Dominic was completely annoyed, only Roger sat behind his drums like a fucking Zen monk. That smile. That patient little smile.  
Somehow that's what pissed Nick off the most. Not for the first time. He`d been quite insulting towards Roger lately

“Really nice, Roger, that you seem to find all this so terribly amusing. Could you possibly have something useful to contribute?,” he snapped, knowing quite well that he was an utter arse right now.

“I have contributed my drum parts; they are finished and they are great. If you want to keep arguing about one stupid bassline, I'm going outside for a smoke. If anyone is interested in my humble opinion, I think John`s first version is perfect.”

Roger stood and stretched, his t-shirt slid up and released a strip of tanned skin.  
The keyboardist snorted.  
Ack! Don't look, just don't look.  
The combination of Roger and naked skin was confusing. Arousing, even.

Since when had this been the case? At least since reunion, if he`d be honest.

But Roger wasn`t single. He had a stupid, dumb-ass lover called Norman. As in *Psycho*. Which fitted just perfectly, because he _was_ a psycho.  
And this psycho had sex with Roger. And Roger was always smiling. How could he be happy with such an unlikable person when he himself was one of the most likeable human beings on earth? 

“I'm glad to hear that you have an opinion, since you always keep out of everything!,” he growled.

Roger simply ignored him, as he always did when it came to arguing.  
And that bloody smile just wouldn't go away.  
He stared after him as he went out. God, that perfect, muscled ass ! How nicely the glutes flexed as he walked. Argh.

John dropped him off at the apartment building he lived in, but grabbed his arm before he was out of the car.  
“You should apologize to Rog, you know? I don`t know what`s wrong with you lately but you treat him like shit. He doesn't deserve this, Nick!”  
Nick let himself fall back into the passenger seat. 

“I don't know why I take my bad mood out on him of all people,” he sighed.

“Uh-huh, sure, you don`t know…Could it perhaps have something to do with the fact that you can't stand his lover? I don't like him either, by the way. I can't understand what Roger sees in him. But maybe he's good in bed or something.”

“Yikes, Nigel!” Geez! The mere thought of Roger and this…creature, naked, in bed. Uh. 

“Ha! I knew it! You`re jealous!”

“Bullshit!”

“Don't take me for a fool, Nick Rhodes! I see the way you look at him. And so he doesn't know you got the hots for him, you treat him like shit. Apologize to him, damn it. Don't act so stupid.”

Nick gave up. There was no point in denying anything, not to John, who sometimes seemed to know him better than he knew himself.  
“Norman is an asshole.”

“Yeah, but Roger isn`t.”

“Why the hell is Roger with an asshole, huh?”

“Love is blind, they say.” John shrugged.

Back in his flat, Nick fiddled around with his mobile for quite a while.  
John was right. He should apologise.  
He opened WhatsApp and typed a message.  
*Sorry. I slept badly and drank too much. Good night, Roger.*  
Yes, that was pathetic. A call would have been appropriate, not a quick, half-hearted text message.  
But Roger would understand.  
Roger understood everything. He was a damn smiling saint.  
A sexy smiling saint with an asshole-boyfriend.  
Fuck.  
The thought of Norman the psycho conjuring this smile on Roger's face, maybe because he was such a great lover and they had been fucking all night...  
This idea was simply repugnant. 

After yesterday's fight in the studio they had decided that it was better for everyone to take the weekend off, and Nick planned to spend the day lazing on the sofa with a good book and some goodies.  
But for that he had to go to the supermarket first, which he hated.  
It was pure coincidence that he literally collided with Roger's daughter Ellea, who apparently wanted the same Belgian chocolate as he did.  
“Jesus Christ, watch where you're going, you idiot...oh...Nick! I'm sorry.”  
“Don`t be. You are right, I wasn`t paying attention. You ok?,” he asked. Gawd, this girl…woman, rather, was quite irritating. Like all of Roger`s kids she had the same gentle brown eyes, the same smile.  
“Yeah, sure. Free day, huh? Me too. Today is cheat day. Only unhealthy stuff is eaten. Dad and I want to do a Marlon Brando marathon. I think he needs the chocolate more than me. Good for heartache, isn't it? Just between you and me, I'm glad that Norman is gone. I never liked him very much.”  
Nick wasn't really listening anymore.  
Norman was gone. Yay! He almost punched his fist in the air.  
Yeah, well, he should be ashamed that this made him so happy. Roger was heartbroken and he, Nick, had been an utter arse towards him. He should really apologise properly. Face to face. 

Exactly. That's what he would do. He would just drive by Roger's house tonight with an expensive bottle of wine and apologise.

Now that that asshole was gone and wouldn't stick to Roger like a fucking limpet, maybe things could be like they used to be again, Nick thought.  
But then, who was he kidding?  
Nothing's been the same for a long time. In fact, everything had changed the day Roger told them he was gay. Nick had been about to invite him to dinner, ask him out, but he waited a tad too long, because then a guy named Ian had shown up.  
Roger`s first official boyfriend.  
He`d not stayed long, but in the meantime Nick had met Connor. And when they broke up, Roger dated a Brian.  
Funny, now that he thought about it, he realised that it was the first time they had both been solo since Roger's coming out. Maybe that was a sign. Maybe now, after all this time, they could be more than just friends. Maybe…ack! Nick gave himself a mental slap.  
Who said Roger would even want that?

He smiled at Ellea, this young woman who had the same eyes as her father, trying to focus on the here and now.  
“Well then, young lady, give your father my best wishes. I'm sorry about Norman, although I never really liked him much either. Have a nice father-daughter day, I would have liked that too, but Tatji is with her mother in America.”  
They said goodbye and each went their own way.

The conversation with Roger`s daughter had ruined all his plans for a lazy, relaxed day.  
His thoughts circled incessantly around the drummer.  
If Norman had been gone for weeks, as Ellea said, why was he smiling?  
At least not because he had such hellishly good sex.  
Nick sighed.  
Goodness, it was insane.  
He had convinced himself for so long that he wasn't interested in Roger, that he wasn't attracted to him. He had pretended that it didn't bother him that the man often just ignored him, but it bloody hurt.  
And now the simple realisation that they were both solo, that there might be a chance for them, drove him almost crazy.  
He did not like this state of affairs, not one bit.  
They didn't call him the controller for nothing.  
But if he was completely honest with himself, he hadn't had much control for quite some time.  
It was the album, or rather the fact that they just couldn't get on, that somehow nothing seemed to fit together properly.  
And then he had a terrible thought.  
He reached for his phone and called his best friend.  
At the second ringing John answered the call.  
“Is it my fault, Nigel? Am I too perfectionist, too... I don't know... strict? Do I take the fun out of music?”

John laughed softly and Nick immediately felt better. A laughing John, a sober, laughing John, was something he had long missed, and he couldn't get enough of it.  
“Seriously, Nick, you should take a holiday. Or have sex again sometime. You've been awfully edgy lately.”

“Am I asking too much, John? Be honest. Is it my fault that we are not making progress with the album?”

“No, Nicholas, you drive us, you always have and it's good that you do. However, you should do something about your bad mood, because it is not very helpful.”

“My mood is already much better. Because I met Ellea earlier. Roger and that psycho broke up.”

“Oh.”

“Should I ask him on a date? Maybe I'd better not, right? Because if he says no, how can we work together?”

“I think you should.” John said hesitantly.

“That didn't sound very convincing, Nigel.”

Silence at the other end of the line.  
“John?”

“I saw something I should not have seen, nor should I tell you. Something that makes me think it might be a good idea to ask Roger out.”

“Oh, come on! I'm your best friend. Tell me, for fuck`s sake!”

“It's very...you know, intimate. And Roger would certainly be totally embarrassed if I told you.”

“He doesn't know you're telling me. John, please!”

John took a deep breath, then started: “A fortnight ago I left my car keys in the studio. You were all gone, or so I thought. Anyway, you know, I found the keys next to the mixing desk and was about to leave again, when I saw him. He sat on the couch in the corner in the semi-darkness and he...well...he jerked off.”

With a beating heart and a cock that hardened within seconds, Nick waited for the story to continue, but nothing came.  
He swallowed. Swallowed again. Forced himself to speak.  
“That`s it? You caught Roger wanking and so you think I should ask him on a date?”

“You know, he was talking. So, well, you know, more moaning. And I'm sure it was, like, oh, yeah, Nick. Screw me, Nick, right there, Nick.”

“Are you sure?” Nick asked hoarsely. God, he could see Roger right in front of him, on that old sofa in the studio, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, with his name on his lips. What a glorious , arousing imagination.

“Not as far as the exact wording is concerned. But I'm sure I've heard your name several times.”

“A lot of people are called Nick.”

He could almost hear John's eye rolling.  
“Oh, come on! What are the chances that he fantasizes about a Nick who is not you in the studio, huh? He's obviously into you, Nick. And you fancy him. So ask him. And don't you ever tell him I told you this. I wish you a nice day, best friend. Make something of it.”

Nick tried to calm down after John hung up.  
He wanted to call Roger immediately. But Roger was just having a nice day with his daughter. That was precious. He wished he could do such things more often with Tatjana.  
No, he would wait until the evening and then just ring his doorbell unsolicited, with a bottle of wine. To apologise. As planned.  
Without any ambiguous intentions. Of course. Uh-huh.

He actually managed to wait until nine in the evening before calling a taxi.  
And to distract himself, he had composed some melody fragments that might fit three of their unfinished songs. He had recorded them with his mobile phone and wanted to play them to Roger. A good excuse to stand outside his door unannounced in the evening, wasn't it?

Nick`s jaw dropped as Roger opened the front door.  
He was wearing sweatpants. Just sweatpants. Hell, that was more than just a strip of naked skin, that was gay porn. Flabby sweatpants weren't supposed to look that good. Men over 50 were not allowed to look that good, with defined abs and furry chest hair and dark, perky nipples…  
“The later the evening the nicer the guests, so they say. What a surprise.” Roger smiled and stepped aside to let Nick in.

“I have brought wine. I also came up with some melodies. I'd like to know what you think of them.”

“Oh? How come you are suddenly interested in my opinion? According to you, I don't even have one.”  
Roger's grin took the edge off his words.

“I am here to apologise, Roger. Don't make it hard for me, will you?”

“I forgive you. There's no hard feelings, you know that? I know how important this album is to you. I just don't have the nerves for your arguments. Would you like something to eat? There's pizza left.”

“No thanks. I'd like to get drunk with you. Something you can no longer do with certain other Taylors.”

“In this respect, I am afraid I already have quite a head start. My daughter mixes infernal Caipirinhas. I am not as good as her, but there would still be something left. Want me to make you one?”  
Nick followed the drummer into the kitchen, almost drooling at the sight of the flexing glutes in the sweatpants that sat low on his hips.

“I hope you're not getting drunk because of Norman, the psycho.”

Nick felt like biting off his own tongue. Shit. Where did that come from?

“Norman the psycho. Nice one.” Roger chuckled.

“You want to talk about it? About what happened?” Nick asked carefully. He wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to hear anything about it, but after all he was Roger's friend. Roger's gay friend. The one you could talk to about things your straight friends might not understand.

Roger threw ice cubes into the electric crusher and then for a full minute there`s a terrible noise which made any kind of conversation impossible. It was as if Roger had to consider whether and what he wanted to say. Once the crusher had finished its work, Roger turned to face Nick as he leaned against the counter.  
“He has booked a holiday. In a five-star luxury resort on the bloody Maldives. With my credit card, of course…”

“Asshole!” Nick interrupted.

“Oh, that wasn`t the problem. I don`t care about the money and I do like the Maldives. But he should have known that I cannot leave at the moment. After all, we are recording an album right now, aren't we? So I said, Norm, we can't go on a trip. I am needed in the studio. I was angry I even had to say that, Nick, and I guess it showed. As a result he completely freaked out. Well, very unpleasant words were spoken on both sides. He accused me of never having time for him, that the band was much more important to me than he was, and in a way he was right, wasn't he? Apart from the fact that we are recording this album, I really prefer being with you guys than with him. What does that say about me, huh?”

“That you get your priorities right, Roger.”

“Should the person you love not come first?”

“If that bastard had really cared for you, if he really loved you, he would have understood that you certainly can't go on vacation now. And it may not bother you, but I think it's absolutely disrespectful that he just uses your credit card without permission.”

Damn, Roger should really put some clothes on! So much naked skin was confusing.  
Roger sighed, then turned again to fix the drinks. Nick had the unmistakable feeling that he had by no means said everything.  
And rightly so.  
“He thought I was in the studio so often and for so long because...he thought there was someone else.” Roger explained to the limes he was slicing.

“Let me tell you something, the man is a pathetic fool. Anyone who knows you even a little bit knows that you would never cheat on your lover. Did he even know who you really are?”

“Where exactly do you think cheating starts?”

“Why? Have you been making out with one of the sound guys?” That was supposed to sound like a joke, but somehow it didn't.  
Roger remained silent while he prepared their cocktails, and for a terrible moment Nick thought that maybe it was true, that he had really made out with one of the sound engineers.

“Is it already cheating if you constantly think of someone else?”, he finally asked, handing Nick a Caipirinha. “You know what's really bad, Nick? That I'm glad he's gone. I think I'm a bigger asshole than he is.”

“Now you listen to me, Roger Taylor, okay? No matter how much you may have thought about it, you didn't cheat on him, right? You're allowed to have fantasies, it's not forbidden, and I think every man has thought about someone else at some time or another. Women probably do too. It is only human.”

“Didn't you say you wanted to play me something? Let`s go over to the living room, yeah?”  
Okay, Roger obviously wanted to change the subject. He didn't mind following him into the living room, looking at the divine ass.

Roger put down his glass and then dropped onto the comfortable couch.  
Since John's story, Roger and a couch were an inspiring combination, and Nick felt his cock harden.  
Without much thought he sat down next to Roger, ignoring the armchair nearby.  
“Let's have a toast first. I haven't had a Caipirinha for ages,” he smiled, raising his glass.  
It was nice to sit so close to Roger. It really was.

“What shall we drink to?” That little smile was back, and this time Nick found it simply adorable.

“Let's just drink to us. I apologise once again for my bad mood. I didn't mean to offend you, Roger.”

“I told you I'm not angry with you, Nicholas. I know you`re under pressure. Cheers.”  
Fucking saintly, lovable Zen monk.  
Nick knew for sure he wouldn't be so forgiving himself.

The cocktail was indeed strong and Roger laughed softly when Nick grimaced.  
“Too much? I was generous with the Cachaca.”  
Roger`s thigh pressed gently against his. Really? Or was it just wishful thinking? 

Very carefully, Nick pressed back.  
Yeah, it really happened. Intentionally, no doubt.

“I didn't snap at you like that because the album stressed me out. I was mean to you because you always smiled, and I thought Norman made you smile. I was jealous, to be honest,” he said, because that was the undeniable truth.  
The pressure against his thigh increased a wee bit.

“Why would you be jealous?” Roger was so close that he saw a vein pulsing on his neck, and before he did something stupid, like kissing that pretty, sweet-smelling neck, he took a quick sip.

“Because Norman is an idiot who doesn't deserve you.”  
Damn, that vein, that neck, that smell... He put the glass down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was as if he inhaled Roger, Roger's scent.  
“I never noticed how fucking good you smell,” he whispered, eyes still closed.

And then there were lips on his. Soft, warm, yielding lips.  
Oh. Oooooh!  
He didn`t dare to move, not even to open his eyes, afraid that the slightest twitch, the slightest motion would ruin the moment.  
What he did, though, was parting his lips just a wee bit, hoping that would encourage Roger to deepen the kiss.  
It worked.  
A questioning, careful tongue-tip fluttered against his mouth, tracing the seam of his upper lip before diving in.  
It was a damn silly, if not ridiculous kiss for two grown, experienced men. He hadn't been that insecure even with his first kiss.  
For more than 35 years they were friends, most of the time also band mates. This was a big fucking step; they both knew that.  
But then Roger made this delightful little noise. A suppressed, desperate little moan.  
I want more, but I don't dare, said this sound.  
Well then, it was about time for the Controller to take control.

Blindly, he wrapped one arm around Roger while the other hand landed firmly on the back of his neck. The result of this was that Roger was now almost sitting in his lap.  
The drummer`s hands slipped under his shirt, stroking hesitantly up and down his back, almost shy, the caution of his movements such a contrast to these strong, calloused hands.  
Although he was clearly aroused, uncertainty still seemed to be the dominating feeling.

Nick didn't want to interrupt that kiss, wanted to just keep exploring that moist warmth, just feeling, but he had to be sure Roger really wanted him to. Maybe he really had drunk too much already, maybe whatever happened between them would be something he'd regret tomorrow when he was sober again.

“Roger, if you're not sure, or if you're too drunk, I'll leave now. Not because I want to go. That's about the last thing I want."  
With all the willpower he could muster, he opened his eyes, because he had to look at Roger now, had to look him in the eye.  
That was a mistake, because the gaze that met his was breath-taking.  
He had never seen so much lust in a man's eyes. 

"Don't go! I've been drinking, yes, but not so much that I don't know what I'm doing anymore.”

“You seem insecure.” To say such a thing to a grown man might be a little arrogant, but it was the truth. And if Roger had the slightest doubt, Nick had to go now. Because of the band, because of their friendship and because this was going to be a disaster if they both didn't want exactly the same thing.

“Not insecure, not at all. I just can't believe this is really happening. You're the one I keep thinking about. You're the one I've cheated on Norman with a thousand times in my mind.”

After what JT had told him, it was not unexpected. Still, it was more than nice to hear and just what Nick needed for encouragement.  
This time he kissed Roger, dominated the kiss, and Roger willingly let him take control.  
He wasn't passive or anything, no. It wasn't that. It was more like he was following him, giving in to him, letting him set the pace. Fuck, he felt divine. That soft compliance under all those muscles, those lovely sounds he made.  
“I want to see you naked¨” Nick growled.

It was a bit of a shame that Roger had to get up for this, but only a split second later it was definitely worth the interruption.

Roger had indeed only been wearing these sweatpants. Nothing else. And now he was standing stark naked in front of Nick. Naked and clearly aroused.  
“Are you sure you're over fifty?”  
Nick licked his lips.  
Yummy. Just yummy.

“Flatterer.”

“To each saint his candle. And this candle is...well, it lives up to its reputation.”

Roger chuckled. A noise that shouldn't sound erotic, and yet it did.  
It sounded a little hoarse and very, very lascivious.

Lascivious. A word he would never have associated with Roger until now.  
And then Roger came slowly towards him, lithe and powerful like a predator. 

Nick made the most unmanly sound ever as Roger went on his knees in front of him and reached for his belt.  
No, this man was not a saint and certainly not a monk.  
Nick lifted his hips and had his trousers pulled down.  
Brown eyes met his and there was that smile again. Without taking his eyes off him, the drummer took off his shoes, which landed carelessly in a corner together with his socks and trousers.

"You know, Nick Rhodes, I think I know what might make you a little more relaxed."  
The warm, wet lips he had just kissed closed around the dripping tip of his cock.  
Still looking at each other, Nick reached into Roger's hair. Not to hold him or force anything on him, just because it was nice to touch that hair.  
"Roger!"  
It was also nice to say his name, to say it while that hot, wonderful mouth sucked on him . God, he loved that he was looking at him doing that. It was sexy, obscene and sexy.

Fascinated, he watched Roger's cheeks hollowing as he increased the suction, his head bobbing.  
Much too quickly his balls drew up, the harbinger of what would become a tremendous orgasm he was far from ready to have.  
"Please stop!"  
He pulled gently on Roger's hair and with a loud *plop* his cock slipped out of that gorgeous mouth.

“Not good?”  
He looked so wonderfully confused, even offended, that Nick had to laugh.

“Fuck, no. Too good. Way too good. I don't want it to be over so soon.”

“Me neither. You taste delicious. “  
He tenderly kissed the sensitive insides of his thighs and then licked the salty drops that oozed from Nick's slit.

"You are a bon vivant.” Nick sighed. 

“Only if someone is as delicious as you. And if you let me.”

“What idiot wouldn't let you do that?”

“Doesn`t matter anymore. I think we should go over to my bedroom. Oh, wait, I seem to have forgotten something."

Roger stood up and took Nick's shirt off.

"You are so beautiful." he said reverently. His hands caressed Nick's now bare chest. It wouldn't have taken much for Nick to start purring.  
How often had he imagined these hands on his body?

"Do you know how often I've dreamt about this?" Roger whispered and Nick laughed softly.  
"I thought exactly the same thing. I've wanted you for so long, and instead of telling you that, I'm acting like an asshole. I'm so sorry!"

"I've told you several times, Nicholas, I'm not angry with you. I've known for ages."

“Known what?”

“That you want me. I want you too, in case you haven't noticed.” Roger smiled, stealing yet another kiss. “Take your glass and follow me, beautiful man. You're welcome to look at my ass like you always do.”  
He did. He stared at Roger's ass as he left the room, unable to move for a few seconds. 

"Are you coming?" Roger called from the next room.

“Yes! I hope several times."

"Flat joke, Rhodes!"

Giggling, Nick reached for his glass and followed the man with the divine ass.

He had only been in Roger's bedroom once before, at a party when this room was used for jacket storage.

He saw immediately that the bed was new. 

It was no longer the one Roger had shared with Norman.

Nick stopped in the middle of the room, took a sip of Caipirinha , eyes feasting at the naked man on the new bed.

"The moment when you wish you had taken your camera with you,” he smiled.

"Bring it next time.”

“I'll take you up on that!”  
Nick put his glass next to Roger's on the bedside cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bed.

There was something sacred about that moment.  
Roger and he, naked in bed, for the first time.

Something he had definitely not expected when he got into the taxi.  
With a blissful sigh, he lay down next to Roger and pulled him into his arms.

Ah, finally he could kiss that delightful neck, that pulsating vein, could inhale that delicious smell uninhibited.  
They nibbled on each other for a while, kissing and giggling and caressing, more playful teasing than sexual passion.  
Until the mood changed from one second to the next, when Nick tenderly licked over a tiny stiff nipple. Roger let out a sharp cry, his hips bucked , hard cock leaving a wet trail on Nick's thighs.

Woah! What a violent reaction to such a tender touch!

Nick wasn`t quite sure if it`s a good or bad one, if it`s a no or yes, so he asked, just in case.  
“Good?”

“Fuck!”

“Fuck, yes or fuck, no?” 

“Yes! Oh so very fuck yes!”

Nick grinned. Oh, he loved that!  
Roger, the quiet, gentle Roger, went off like a grenade. 

Nick sucked and licked, switched from one nipple to the other, and Roger screamed, moaned and jerked like crazy, completely gone wild.  
The little nubs became hard as stone under Nick's tongue, between his lips.

Oh yes, he loved that, Roger .  
Just as much as Nick did.

He liked it when his lovers were loud, when they let him know how much they enjoyed what he was doing. The sounds of passion made him horny, spurred him on.  
That it was Roger who squirmed under his attacks like an eel, like a very loud eel, was enough to have him on edge.  
He had never experienced someone reacting so strongly to it, and it was fantastic.

“Bite me! Please, Nick. Bite me!”  
Well, well, the not-so-saintly and not at all quiet drummer liked it rough, huh?

That was a surprise, but a very pleasant one.

“With pleasure,” Nick growled and bit down hard on the hot piece of flesh.

“Yes! God, yes! More!”  
Holy fuck, yeah, he`d get more. So much more. He would get everything Nick had to give.

He slipped two fingers between the soft lips and Roger immediately began to suck on them.  
"Hmmm, that's it, make them nice and wet so I can shove them up your glorious tight ass.”

Dirty talk wasn`t everyone`s cup of tea, but it was definitely Nick`s. 

He knew about the erotic effect of his deep voice and he liked to use it. 

Unfortunately, he had to interrupt his bites to do so, but he used the moment to look at Roger's face.  
So beautiful!  
“Come on, handsome, look at me! Look at me while I fuck your mouth.”

Roger obeyed, whimpering softly around Nick`s fingers, sucking them in even deeper.

Nick laughed up, filthy and arrogant. Hopefully he wasn't laying it on too thick, but he had a feeling Roger was into it as much as he was.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?”

“Uhn…hmmhmm.” 

With an even dirtier grin, he pulled his fingers out of this greedy, hot mouth.  
"Spread your legs for me, Roger".

"Oh, God."  
A lustful shudder went through that beautiful body and Roger pulled up his knees, let them fall apart, making himself bare and vulnerable as he exposed his hole in the best possible way.  
Without taking his gaze off the drummer's lust-veiled eyes, his spit-moistened fingers stroked the puckered little ring that closed the entrance to paradise.  
Teasingly, he pressed against it with a fingertip, pulled back, pressed again.

That moaning! Music to his ears.

Roger's hips jerked towards his touch, as if he were trying to impale himself on the teasing fingers.  
Damn it, this man was the fulfilment of all his erotic dreams! Why had he waited so long, why hadn't this happened much earlier?  
"So greedy. So impatient," Nick smiled wickedly.  
Goodness! This was heaven!  
He took Roger`s trembling lips in a consuming kiss, tongue-fucking him, making him his. Because he was. He was his. Would be forever.  
Then he thrust his fingers deep and hard into the hot , tight channel, making Roger scream into his mouth.  
Fuck, yes!  
Was there anything more beautiful than fucking a soft warm mouth and a tight hot hole at the same time? Hardly.

Later he would replace his fingers with his painfully hard cock and Roger would scream even louder.

His inner muscles held Nick's fingers tightly, pulling them inside , that alone was incredibly horny. What would it be like to fuck him, to really fuck him?  
Nick almost came at the thought and decided he couldn't wait much longer.  
He somewhat reluctantly detached himself from the heavenly mouth and, without warning, bit quite hard into Roger's left nipple.  
In sync, he thrust as deep as he could into the hot tightness that was Roger`s arse.  
Roger came, his hot cum raining down in never-ending spurts on his belly, his chest, even landing on his chin.  
"Nick! Oh, God, Nick!"  
Over and over he screamed his name, twitching and writhing under the power of this incredibly intense orgasm, and Nick experienced something he had never experienced before.  
He came with him.  
Just like that, completely unexpected and with a ferocity that made him sob out.

"Aaaah, Roger. Rog! Mine!"

Holding each other, trembling and sobbing, their mouths locked in the sweetest kiss in the history of mankind.

This was not just sex, this was a spiritual experience, something so great and fulfilling that there was no word for it.  
They clung to each other as if they never wanted to let go, entwined with all their available arms and legs kissing each other until they had to catch their breath to avoid dying together.  
“Woah!” Roger chuckled breathlessly as his hand moved over the sticky mess they left on both their bodies. “It's definitely not just mine, is it?”  
“Absolutely not. Madness. I didn`t see that coming. Pun intended. You have magical powers, Roger Taylor.”  
“God, Nick. You turned my body into jelly. I'll never be able to move again!"  
“It doesn't matter. You won't have to move much for what I have planned for you next. However, it will have to wait a while, because I'm not 20 anymore. Seriously, Roger, this has never happened to me before.”  
Roger propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Nick with a sweet smile.  
This man was really incredibly beautiful when he had just come, even more beautiful than usual.  
His eyes shone, or rather, his whole face shone, happy and relaxed. A glow from within, as if someone had lit a warm fire inside him.  
Nick laughed.  
Yes, a fire. He had done that, he had lit that fire, and that just made him happy as fuck. 

"I'm very honoured, Controller. That you lost control. May I be a little proud of that?”  
“You may. My goodness, that was amazing.”  
“You. You are amazing, Nick Rhodes. The way you talk! That was really hot, you know?”  
“I'm very relieved that you like it. Not everyone does.”  
“I think we fit together really well. Just as I suspected. Even better.”  
“That we do, handsome.”  
This deep feeling of happiness was overwhelming.  
Nick could not remember ever feeling like this.  
To be exactly where he wanted, with the right person by his side.  
“What the hell took us so long, Rog?”  
“Fear, maybe? The thought of jeopardising our friendship? The band?” Roger ran his hand tenderly through Nick's hair.  
“What band?” Nick mumbled.  
Roger chuckled. God, Nick loved that sound.  
“The band with the loud-mouthed singer, constantly new guitarists, a highly talented bass player. a very ill-tempered keyboard player and a really, really brilliant drummer.”  
“Your fault, my bad mood. Or rather, your decidedly bad taste in men. Oh, and Lindsay`s of course.”  
“Lindsay`s bad taste in men?”  
“Jerk!”  
They wrestled for a while, giggling, and it was wonderful. Feeling so carefree was wonderful.  
Roger seemed to think so too.  
"I've never seen you so relaxed, so silly and childish. It suits you, Nick Rhodes.”

“With you, anything goes.”  
Only after he had said it did he realise that it was really so. That, with Roger, it was not a contradiction to do dirty, horny things in bed and then romp around like little children.  
And that was pretty much terrific.

Only a little later they were sitting in the kitchen, naked and covered in spunk, eating reheated pizza.  
“Weren't you going to play something to me?” Roger asked, chewing.

“Oh! Oh yes! Hang on, I`ll get my phone.”

Nick grinned at the sight of their clothes scattered on the floor in the living room.  
When he pulled his mobile phone out of the back pocket of his trousers, a condom fell out.  
He couldn't remember pocketing one. His subconscious seemed to have already made plans for this evening.  
He took both the phone and the condom back to the kitchen. You never knew. Being prepared was good.  
Roger's eyebrows rose briefly as Nick placed the small foil package on the table, but he remained silent about it.  
Nick looked for the sound files and pressed play, eager to hear what Roger thought of them.  
The drummer listened in silence and, after the last note had faded away, took a sip of wine.

"You know you're a fucking genius, don't you?"

"So you like it?"

"What an utterly stupid question. If it wasn't the middle of the night, I wouldn't mind getting the boys together and finishing this album. Honestly, Nick, you've found the missing pieces.”

"Maybe I have.”

"Not maybe, definitely!"

"That would be fantastic, because I'm getting a bit tired of recording. I miss live shows."

"Oh yeah, me too! Monday we'll go to the studio and finish Paper Gods! "

"I'll drink to that!"  
They toasted each other and smiled.

How marvellous it was to be with someone who understood. Who knew how important music was for Nick.  
Someone to whom it was just as important.

Nick reached for Roger`s hand.  
“Do you know how much I enjoy this, here, with you? I'm really sorry I've been such an asshole. That pretty smile of yours, Roger, I really thought it was because Psycho-Norman fucks you into Nirvana every night.”

“Actually, I fucked Psycho-Norman into Nirvana. Not necessarily every night, but, I humbly submit, quite often. "

"Oh."

Uh. That was...unexpected.  
Nick could have sworn Roger was a natural bottom.

"Now don't look so startled, Nick." Roger laughed.

"Am I that easy to see through? "Nick couldn't help but laugh along. 

"Indeed you are! You look like you've just been punched hard in the stomach."  
He brought Nick's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed his palm.

"At the risk of completely killing the mood, I'd like to explain something to you. About me and Norman. I'm not a top, Nick. Not that I mind being the active one once in a while, but...uh.  
It sounds stupid now that I think about it.  
You know, Norm was... well, he was very specific about how sex should be. And even more so, what sex should not be. Unfortunately, I didn't realise that until quite late. In the beginning I was flattered, you know? He said the one with the muscles is on top. I had no idea that he meant *basically always*. Like I said, I don't mind it once in a while. I just thought that we could switch at some point. But he was downright horrified when I suggested it. He was pretty much horrified by everything I suggested.  
For Norman, sex meant getting fucked. As hard as possible, as fast as possible and please quietly, because of the neighbours. Afterwards he got up, got a flannel and cleaned us up. At first I thought it was a loving gesture, until I realised that he hates having cum on him, whether it was his own or mine. Regrettable, because I love to mess around with it. He didn't like blow jobs, whether active or passive. Even more unfortunate, because I'm totally into it, both ways. When I told him I liked to be bitten, he told me I was a pervert. If I dared to make a noise, he covered my mouth. No experiments, no discovering new things. You're enjoying this, with me? I swear to you, I'm enjoying this even more! Just sitting here naked, cum-covered and sweaty, it's so good! You were right, Norman didn't know who I was. But I went along with it, didn't I? Norman could also be overly affectionate. He took care of a lot of things, you know? Shopping, cooking, housekeeping. That's what he wanted. A life with a lot of routine and little change. And to a certain extent, I'm like that too. I like stability, especially in a relationship. But I like sex, I like sensuality, I like discovering new things. With a partner. In other words, I'm convinced that you don't need many different lovers to have varied sex. It only takes one. One who doesn't think you're a pervert if you're loud during sex, or like it a bit rough, or whatever. One who takes you as you are. One with whom anything goes. Being fucked into Nirvana, for example. Do you think you can do that?”

“I can. And I will. But first I want to tell you something too, yes? First of all, Norman is a complete idiot. Secondly, I love it when you're loud and the neighbours should cover their ears or turn up the music if they don't like it. Third, cum is great, I love cum. Fourth, again, Norman is a complete idiot. I'll bite you; I'll spank you; I'll chain you to the bed if that's what you want. Never, not ever, Roger, think that anything you'd like to do is perverted. However, I would be extremely grateful if we could postpone the *whoever has the muscles is top* until later, because I'm still a virgin, so to speak, and you're pretty well hung, so please give me some time. I'm sure we'll find some other ways to play in the meantime.”

“It has always been a pleasure to play with you.” Rog grinned.


End file.
